worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Micronian Mk III
Background After several year sof using the VR-021 Nova and VR-024 Comet, the Marines were in need of an upgrade. Study of combat dtata showed that a cycle mode was really not needed for space borne marines so it was decided to design a non transformable power armour. This lead to the Micronian Mk III/CBA-08 Meteor. Taking the old VR-024 Comet, engineers beefed up it's armour protection as well as making it compatible with newer cyclone weapon systems making it am excellent boarding and front line space combat unit. This Power Armour would almost immediately begin to replace VR-021 and VR-024 cyclones as they were deployed. Model Type - Micronian MK III Class - Power Armour Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 55 Main Body - 135 Forearms - 30 ea Upper Arms - 20 ea Hands - 7 ea Legs - 65 ea Feet - 20 ea Weapon Mounts - 10 ea Thrusters - 50 ea AR - 18 (Body Armour) Armour - stops upto and including standard 14.5mm rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds. Speed Running - +15 to the Pilots Spd attribute Leaping - Use normal rules for pilot. Thruster assisted is 75ft Flying - 150 mph (250 kph), 300mph (500kph) in space Range - Can function for up to 12 days on a single protoculture Cell. Heavy use will half that but limited use can extend it to nearly double. 300km max in space via reaction mass. Statistics Height - Pilot + 4 inches (10 cm) Length - 3 ft (0.9m) Width - Pilot +8 inches (20cm) Weight - 285 lbs (120.5kg) PS - Treat Pilots PS as Augmented Lift PSx100lbs, Carry PSx50lbs Cargo - none Power System - RRG micro Proto-generator Cost - unknown Weapons Typically carries an EP-37 Beam Gun along with a Gallant H-90 Sidearm. This model of Micronian CANNOT use the modular forearm weapon systems of the cyclone. Can also carry any infantry weapon that may be available. Can carry later "Rifles" developed for the Cyclone series of mecha. Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour basic or elite training +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 autododge at level 4, 8, 11 Additional +2 to dodge when flying in space Use PS Tables for HTH Damage +15% on Piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 5 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 250 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 250km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 16km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 18 and track 4 target to a range of 8km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 10km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech Strike Force Robotech The Shadow Chronicles RPG Imai Files